My Baby Valentine
by austlly394
Summary: Valentine's Day. A day of showing that special someone why you love them. Knowing that you can come to them. Thinking about them. Remembering that you stole their heart. That they are more than just a moment. Being timeless. Better together. Can't make it, do it, or be here without them. That they are your superhero. And finally, being stuck on them. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: where are my single ladies at? Right here. So it's Valentine's Day and I don't got no valentine. I have Shane Dawson as my SuperLuv but that's it. This idea came to me while I was in the bathroom. I wasn't planning on making a one-shot but why not. I don't got no plans. I've literally been in my snow surrounded home all day. **

**I finally saw "Bad Hair Day" because I was at Target last night. It was so good. I was laughing and questioning everything the whole time. Laura was so amazing. I just loved the plot and it's one of my new favorite DCOMs.**

**Here's my Valentine's Day one-shot, "My Baby Valentine" I don't own, "Austin and Ally"**

February 14, 2018 No One's POV

February 14, 2018, Valentine's Day. 12 million couples will get engaged. 2 million couples will get married. 11,000 children will be conceived. 353,000 children are born every day. Including Valentine's Day…

22 year old, Allyson Kylie Moon is VERY uncomfortable. Why? You may ask. She's 9 months pregnant. That's right. Austin and Ally Moon are expecting a baby…girl.

What has happened in the last 9 months? You may ask. Here, I'll tell you.

On May 22, 2017, Austin and Ally got married. It was a beautiful wedding on the beach. Ally looked stunning and Austin was handsome as ever. It was a small wedding of only close friends and family. Austin and Ally didn't want 100 guests. They wanted 20. Ally's parents. Her brother, his wife, and their 2 kids. And of course, Trish, Kira, and Carrie. Austin's parents. His older sister, her husband, and their 3 kids. His younger brother. And of course, Dez and Jace. And no, Jace and Trish aren't dating. Actually, he and Carrie are. And they have a baby boy due in 3 months. And yes, Dez and Trish are dating. In fact, they're engaged.

The week of May 28, Austin and Ally honeymooned in Paris. It was…magical. It was everything Ally could ever want. They even met a few French fans. Austin and Ally didn't mind working. They enjoyed signing CDs and singing a song or 2. There was one fan, Annabella, who Austin and Ally took a liking to. She was 12 and loved Austin. She could never go to any of the concerts for reasons. Austin gave and signed his latest CD and sang Annabella's favorite song for her live. It was, "Stuck on You" Ally thought that was so sweet. They had a fun time in Paris. It is the city of love after all. If you know what I mean…

A month later, Ally found out she was pregnant. She wasn't surprised. Her and Austin were ready for a child. Ally was so happy. And when she told Austin, he was so happy. Austin's brother, Josh, is 7 years younger than him. Being that much older, Austin took care of Josh. Sydney, Austin's older sister, was always with her boyfriend (and now husband), Shane, when Josh was a baby. She loved Josh but, knew that Austin was happy to help more than she would be.

3 months later, Austin and Ally went to the doctor's. That sunny September afternoon, Austin and Ally found out that they were having a girl. Austin was so happy. After Josh, he thought a little baby girl would just be perfect. Ally wanted a son. And Austin knew that. She never said it but it was obvious. When Ally found out that she was having a girl, she could see Austin's face light up. Ally realized that it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. She and Austin were having a baby. And that's all that mattered.

A month after that, Austin and Ally went to New York. Sydney, Shane, and their 3 kids, Mackenzie Alyssa who's 5, Jackson Connor who's 3, and Levi Jacob who's 2. They had so much seeing New York and going to all the sights. Ally always wanted to go to New York and now she did. And had so much fun with her family. Family by love.

5 months later, Valentine's Day 2018…

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ally." Austin said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Austin." Ally said.

They are enjoying dinner in there house on the beach. Fancy, I know. It was too perfect not to pass up. And Ally's loved it too much.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin has been noticing that Ally has been acting a little different today…

"Austin, I think you need to take me to the hospital." Ally said.

"Is she okay?" Austin said.

"Actually, she's coming." Ally said.

"Okay. I'll grab the hospital bag and you go to the car." Austin said, panicking.

February 14, 2018 7:05 PM No One's POV

"1-2-3-4…and it's a girl." Dr. Nicole Harrison said. Austin cut the cord and the baby girl is given to Ally, wrapped in a white blanket, "Do you have a name?"

"Not yet." Austin said.

"I'll be back. Just buzz if you need me." Dr. Harrison says as she leaves.

"How about Alyssa?" Austin said.

"As much as Mackenzie would love that, no. Aubrey?" Ally said.

"I just don't see it. Amber?" Austin said.

"Nah. Arianna?" Ally said.

"What about, Abigail?" Austin said.

"Abigail. I like it. Abigail Valentina Moon." Ally said.

"Abigail Valentina Moon, it's perfect." Austin said.

"Do you have a name yet?" Dr. Harrison said.

"Abigail Valentina Moon." Ally said.

No One's POV

Abigail has wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She reminded an only child until October 31, 2021. A baby boy named Alexander Jack "Alex" Moon was born. He has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. And on December 25, 2023, Annabella Noelle "Anna" Moon was born. She has wavy brown hair and green eyes.

As you can see, all the Moon kids were born on holidays.

Abigail, Alexander, and Annabella, grew up with parents who love them like crazy. They have "cousins" and actually cousins, who they always have fun with. More importantly, Abigail, Alexander, and Annabella, grew up with each other. They were great siblings. Sure, Alexander tried to fight his sister, but that didn't work out well.

Every Valentine's Day, Halloween Night, and Christmas Morning, the Moon kids think of each other. They are family after all. A family of being stuck on each other. And the glue is love.

_So forgive me if I'm doing this all wrong_

_I'm trying my best in this song_

_To tell you, what can I do?_

_I'm stuck on you_

**So that was my little Valentine's Day one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day. Whether you are single, in a relationship with an actually human, or mentally dating Ricky Dillon. And yes, the title was "stolen" from "Boy Meets World". I don't own, "Stuck on You" Review it up. **


End file.
